Newsies II: Davey Goes to a Strip Club
by Bookworm5546
Summary: Title pretty much says it all. Post-Newsies by a few years.


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Newsies, but unfortunately I don't.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Davey fidgeted nervously with about $50 worth in singles.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Crutchie asked him.

"Yeah, it's now or never," Davey replied as he strode confidently towards the door. The door to something that would change his life forever.

Davey had just turned 21 and he was going to a strip club for the first time and Crutchie was coming along for support. None of the other boys knew where they were or what they were doing and it was going to stay that way damn it.

If the boys found out what was going on, Davey knew he'd never hear the end of it.

About 30 minutes and $20 later, Davey turned to an indifferent Crutchie.

"Woah woah woah- how is this not affecting you?" Davey asked. "You can see their knees- they're practically naked!"

"Simple- I don't like girls like that," Crutchie replied, trying to be casual.

"Oh, okay," Davey replied, a little shocked, before turning back to the girl in front of him whose dress was hitched up halfway.

It was at that moment that the door burst open. Race came running in. "LADIES DID YOU MISS ME?" He shouted as he made it rain singles. Davey looked over in horror. He didn't know that Race came here too. Now he'd know about Davey's adventure and that was never a good thing.

Most of the girls flocked over to Race, leaving Davey and Crutchie completely exposed. Race looked up and locked eyes with Davey. Shit.

Race looked a little nervous as he said as casually as he could, "Oh hey guys. What are you doing here?"

Davey remained silent as Crutchie waved.

Race tried to be casual.

"I... This isn't what it looks like," he said as he tried to play it off.

One of the girls gave him a look of confusion and said, "What do you mean? This is exactly what it looks like."

"Yeah," another girl injected. "They don't call him 'Race' for nothing, if you know what I mean."

Race looked as if he could die from embarrassment yet a little proud at the same time. Davey looked like he was going to be sick. Crutchie casually ordered another drink.

Twenty awkward minutes later, Davey ran out of money so he and Crutchie left. As they were walking out, they saw Jack and Katherine with Les. They appeared to be looking for the two boys that had been at the strip club. Davey ducked and in doing so, he realized he forgot his cap in the joint. Shit.

He pulled Crutchie back inside and as he did so, he heard Les shout something.

He quickly located his hat and spun around to re-exit, only to find his younger brother staring at the girls. His parents were so going to kill him. Jack ran in while shouting, "Les no!" with Katherine in tow, wearing a scandalized look on her face.

There was no way Davey was getting out of this one.

Crutchie sat down and ordered a round of drinks.

"So let me get this straight- this is your first time at a strip club?" Jack asked incredulously.

Davey nodded and stirred his drink with his straw. Katherine had taken Les home and Jack stayed to "discuss Davey's life choices". Apparently that meant he would be reprimanded not for being at a strip club, but because he had never been to a strip club before today. Les had promised not to say anything to their parents because the only one that could get in trouble was himself because Davey was 21 and had his own place.

"And they said what about Race?" Asked Jack while trying to keep a straight face.

"That he's called Race for a reason, if you know what I mean," Crutchie said with a smirk.

Jack laughed, "Oh he's never gonna hear the end of this!"

Davey gave a small smile. Perhaps this wasn't the end for him.

Crutchie got up to go pay the bill.

On the walk back, Davey was struck with a question.

"Hey Crutchie, how did you have enough to pay for all those drinks? There was at least 15 total," Davey inquired.

Crutchie blushed, "Well, let's just say I got a part time job."

"Really? Where?" Davey asked.

Jack, who had been following the conversation, burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Davey said.

"Ask Crutchie," Jack said through pearls of laughter.

"It's honest work," Crutchie protested weakly while blushing like crazy.

Davey looked confused, "What? What work is it?"

Crutchie sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"What, Crutch? Sorry I didn't catch that," Jack said.

"I'm a stripper at the gay bar down the street."

I really hope you liked it, this is the first story I've published online.

Please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you thought!

Thank you so much for reading!

-Jena


End file.
